Shattered Expectations
by Maddeer
Summary: Alec is tired of the same old same old, and he desperately seeks to get his feelings under control. His senior year of high school is filled with secrets and betrayal. Does the new student Magnus Bane have the paitence to wait for the wall that holds Alec's emotions in place to crumble?
1. Chapter 1

Alec

I was sick of it, sick of the expectations and all of the rules. I was sick of it a long time ago but now, after keeping all of my feelings bottled up for so long, they're starting to explode at the most inconvenient times. I feel confused all the time and I have no idea how to fix it.

This morning was no different. My alarm went off twice before I swung my legs off the side of the bed and walked into the bathroom attached to my bedroom. Hissing in surprise as my bare feet made contact with the cold tile. My shower only took five minutes, and then I got dressed in my usual holey jeans. Grabbing a maroon t-shirt from my top drawer I put it on and sighed at the monotonous cycle that is my life. Slipping on some Vans I grabbed my backpack and made my way downstairs. I ran my fingers through my black hair while walking into the kitchen. The rest of my family was already there, sitting on the bar stools and eating cereal. I touched my front pocket briefly, confirming my cell phone and my pack of cigarettes where indeed in their rightful spot.

My mother looked up upon my arrival and grimaced, "Alec dear, why do you insist on wearing those worn out jeans. If you need new ones I'm sure Izzy would be more than happy to accompany you." Glancing over at my sister she appeared ecstatic at the very mention of buying new things. I didn't look back at my mother instead opting for a quick escape. Grabbing my cars keys off of their hook and peered back over my shoulder, "I don't need new jeans mom," then quickly changing the subject, "Izzy, Jace if you want a ride to school I'm leaving."

I could hear my mother sigh exasperatingly, and saw Jace hurriedly shove the rest of his Lucky Charms into his mouth. Resting my forehead against the steering wheel I waited for my younger siblings to get into the car. "Well little Miss Alec isn't in a very good mood this morning." I could feel Jace smirking at me from his spot in the back seat. "I need a cigarette." That's all I said the whole way to school. I didn't feel like talking. When pulling into the school parking lot I sat back and zoned out, dreading the walk of shame up the stairs and through the front doors. Izzy rubbed my shoulder gently and Jace got out and slammed the car door. I glanced over at her but quickly look away when I see the pity in her eyes. It's the only emotion people seem to feel towards me. I hated it almost as much as I hated why that look was given.

Glaring at my reflection in the rearview mirror the first thing I noticed were the dark color beneath my blue eyes. I haven't been getting much sleep, adding insomniac to my list of problems I brushed off Isabelle's dainty hand and got out of the car. After waiting for my sister to get out I hurried up the steps, trying to get to my locker unnoticed. Of course it seems that when you're trying to go unnoticed people notice you the most. I tripped over someone's leg, falling hard on my hands and knees, sliding across the linoleum floor. I could hear to roar of laughter from my peers. Looking up I see none other than Sebastian Verlac. His pale blonde hair sitting atop his head like a halo, but the expression on his face off set his angelic features. His smirk grew into a full out grin as I touched my bleeding lip tenderly. I looked past Sebastian and stared right into Jace's golden orbs. Along with insomniac, stab wound in the back was added to my list of problems. A list that seemed a mile long and didn't stop growing no matter what I do.

I stumbled to my feet and rushed down the hall bypassing my locker completely. Instead going right to my first hour, being the first one there I took a seat in the very back. Looking back up the front of the class I realized I wasn't the only one here. Standing next to the teacher's desk was a boy. His back was turned to me but I assumed he was new considering his quiet conversation with the teacher. His black hair was fashioned into a bed head style. He looked to be a couple inches taller than me, which was quite the accomplishment, considering my six foot three inch frame. The mysterious boy was wearing a patterned button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His designer jeans were tight and hugging all the right places and folded at the ankles. I may have taken some extra time admiring his butt. Finally his feet were clad in red TOMS.

After a while I forced my self to look away convincing myself that admiring him would do nothing. Just as I was about to lay my head down on my desk my phone started going off. Realizing I hadn't turned the volume off since my alarm went off this morning. I fished it out of my pocket and rushed to turn it off. Then my teacher's voice sounded from the front of the room. "Alec try not to let that happen when school starts, okay?" I looked up and started to apologize, "I'm sorry." The word trailing off and getting lost in the awkward silence as I looked up into the most beautiful green eyes that I had ever seen.

My first story on , so exciting! Anyways I don't really plan on continuing this story unless people read it so think of this as a pilot of sorts. If you like it and want to read more let me know. If you don't like it then also let me know. Even if you just have a few suggestions I would love to hear them. I think my writing needs some improvement so if you have any advice, lay it on me :D anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus

This whole day was going to be uneventful, my whole life is uneventful. We were moving. My aunt had gotten laid off and the only job she could find on such short notice was about nine hundred miles away. Not that I was leaving much behind, I didn't have many friends while living in Florida. That being said I wasn't a total loser. Some people considered me popular, and I guess I was, I just didn't invest all of my time getting others to like me. I was actually excited to move to New York City, the fashion capitol of the U.S in my opinion. I just wish I could skip all of the awkwardness of my first day of school.

This brings me to right now, sitting in Kelsey's passenger seat looking up at the bricks of Alicante High School. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Looking over at Kelsey smiling sheepishly I reached for the door handle. I suddenly felt her small hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure you'll be fine Maggie, you're too cute to hate," she said grabbing my cheek. I pouted at her and brushed her hand away gently, she just laughed.

"Thanks Kels."

"No problem, kiddo. Now get in there and have a magnificent first day."

Her grin so wide she looked like the Cheshire cat, green eyes and all. "Whatever." I said it with my usual Magnus attitude. Making her voice really low Kelsey said it back, mocking me. Laughing through my nose I turned towards her. Her short brown hair was up in a messy bun making her look younger than she really was. She leaned forward cupping my face and kissing me on the forehead, "Love you Mags, I'll pick you up at two thirty." I smiled whole heartedly, "Love you too aunt Kels. See you then." I opened the car door and placed my feet on the hard ground. Grabbing my shoulder bag I closed the door softly and waved as Kelsey pulled out of the parking lot.

Turning around I took a deep breath and made my way up the front steps. I received a lot of curious glances as I walked towards what I assumed to be the main office. I turned the door handle quietly and walked in cautiously. I sighed in relief at the sight of the secretary behind the long desk who smiled upon my arrival. I smiled back confidently. "What can I do for you hun?"

"Well Mrs.-," I trailed off looking down at the name plate sitting on her desk, "Varner, I'm a new student and I'm looking for a schedule." I smiled sweetly at her, glad that she wasn't a crabby old lady. "Of course, can I get your name?" She turned to her computer and started clicking and typing away as I said, "Magnus Bane." As all of the paper was printing Mrs. Varner turned toward me and asked, "Would you like me to find someone to show you around?" I nodded my head in response expecting her to make a fancy phone call. Instead she gets out of her seat, walks around the desk and pulls the first person out of the hallway she sees. My eyes widened just the slightest bit as I blinked in surprise. She pulled in a blonde girl who looked rather indifferent about the whole situation.

Even considering my own sexuality I had to admit she was utterly beautiful. Her honey blonde hair reached just past her shoulders and was curled into soft waves. She was wearing a dress with a lightweight cardigan over top. On her feet were military style boots bringing just the right amount of edge to her look. I grinned and said, "I like your style." She grinned back, one hand grabbing onto the shoulder strap of her backpack. Mrs. Varner introduced us, "Camille this is the new student Magnus Bane, Magnus this is Camille Belcourt and she'll be showing you around," pointing to each of us in turn. I stuck my hand out and she shook it, "Nice to meet you."

After I was handed all of the papers I needed, Camille and I headed out into the brightly lit hallway. Mrs. Varner leaned out the door and called after us, "Have a nice first day Magnus." I turned around and smiled at her for what felt like the hundredth time. "I'll try. Thanks for your help." Camille peered at me curiously out of the corner of her eye as we walked; effectively finding my locker, number 676, down the hall. The walk here was spent in comfortable silence which she broke suddenly. "So where are you from Magnus?" I smirked at her as I turned the dial attempting to open the locker door. "Do you mean originally or just where I came from before here?" She giggled under her breath.

"Mysterious, I like it," she tapped her chin in thought, "how about you tell me both."

"Well I was born in London, England, but before coming here I lived in Orlando, Florida." She looked at me in wonder, really I didn't see what the big deal was everyone's from somewhere. "That explains your accent," she said smiling. I looked down at the lock again pouring all of my concentration in opening it. Finally after the tenth time it popped open with a dinging metallic sound. I smiled triumphantly and pumped my fist in the air doing a little victory dance and wiggling my butt. Afterwards I looked up at Camille who was laughing so hard I thought she was going to explode. I laughed along with her. Then she put her arm around my shoulder, of course she struggled considering she only came up to the middle of my bicep. "I have a feeling you and me are going to very good friends." I nodded in agreement.

"So what's your first hour Maggie Bear I'll drop you off and pick you up afterwards." I looked down at the schedule in my hands and scrunched my eyebrows together as I tried to decipher the complicated document. Camille sighed at my confused expression and grabbed the paper out of my hand. "You have Psychology with Mrs. Blackthorn." I smiled at her in thanks and after closing my locker we made our way down the hallway to our right.

We shared a short conversation about fashion and even though I just met Camille like five minutes ago I felt like I've known her forever. We stopped in front of room number 112. "This is it, so wait for me when the bell rings and I'll show you to your next class okay?" I nodded in understanding and waved as she walked back the way we came. I walked into empty classroom and walked towards the teacher who was sitting at her desk in the corner of the room. "Umm… hi I'm your new student." The teacher looked up, slightly startled. "Hello, can I see your schedule?" I handed it to her without saying anything. She looked over it silently, "Well Magnus Bane welcome to Alicante High School. Did you take a psychology class at your last school?"

I nodded and she proceeded to tell me what the other students were learning in the class. I added my input when necessary. In the middle of our conversation I saw someone enter the classroom out of my peripherals. I didn't pay it any attention. A couple minutes later an annoying ringing interrupted the silence of the near empty classroom. I assumed it was the person who had entered earlier. Mrs. Blackthorn looked past me and said, "Alec try not to let that happen when school starts, okay?" I turned around, the boy said something back to Blackthorn but all of my thoughts were jumbled as I looked into his clear blue eyes.

**Okay so I actually wrote this to go along with Alec's point of view and be one whole chapter, but I decided to separate them. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all that, I'm glad you like it :D Just take note not to expect such quick updates, I didn't have school today that's the only reason I finished and posted this. (My Holiday break started two days early. I live close to the east coast and after what happened in Connecticut some stupid people threatened to shoot up my high school.) Anyways something I forgot to mention in the last chapter was what song I listened to while writing it. Now this song has no connection to the chapter itself it's just what I was listening while writing it. So for Alec's point of view I was listening to Ed Sheeran's A Team and for this chapter I was listening to Matt Nathanson's All We Are. So hope you guys liked it, Talk to you later Alligators. **

**P.S I hope I got Camille's last name right and secondly I know Magnus' personality isn't exactly up to par but it will all come together later on ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Alec

After staring into his eyes for a couple of seconds I quickly turned my head to look out the window. I could already feel my cheeks burning up as they turned a slight pink color. I didn't look back up in fear of the handsome new student seeing my obvious blush. Then just when I thought I was in the clear, "Alec why don't you help our new student out today in class. You can share textbooks."

Mrs. Blackthorn said it sweetly, as I tried to come up with the fastest way to get out of having a whole hour of awkwardness. I turned towards her and the green eyed boy, sighing as I rested my chin on my right hand. "I don't have my book," I said it just loud enough for my words to reach their ears. Mrs. Blackthorn looked at me disapprovingly, her hazel eyes boring into my blue ones. She looked frustrated, "Alexander you are the first person to sit down in the classroom," she glanced at the clock quickly, "and you have another seven minutes before this class officially starts. How do you not have your book?" I just shrugged in reply, peering down at the floor lamely. "Well how about you go get it now?"

I could hear the slight anger in her voice as she said it; and I knew that I had to do it. I looked towards the hallway as I got out of my seat reluctantly. I left my bag there to save my spot. Keeping my head down and my hands in my pockets I made my way out the door. I could feel the new boy's eyes on me as I walked out into the hallway cautiously. I was glad that the mysterious attraction I felt towards him wasn't one sided. I paused just outside the doorway and looked back. He was still staring and it made me blush again. This time I'm sure more of a crimson color. I saw him smirk as I speed walked away. Then, keeping an eye out for anyone in Sebastian's group, I nearly jogged to my locker. I relaxed slightly when I saw no potential threat.

When the resounding click of the locker opening reached my ears I looked around it hurriedly, trying to find my psychology book. Just as my fingers grabbed it from the top shelf I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jumped and the forgotten textbook dropped to the ground loudly. I whipped around to find a wide eyed Isabelle. I stared at her for a few more seconds before abruptly crouching down to pick up the book, and collect any stray papers that fell out of it.

"Alec, are you okay?" I ran my free hand through my hair as I nodded. I tried to walk back in the direction I came but her hand held me in place. "I know what happened with Sebastian Alec. Jace wanted me to tell you sorry." I suddenly became very angry and stressed out. I shook my hand from her grip violently and scoffed. "If he was really sorry he could at least come and tell me himself. What does a sorry really fix anyway? I don't want anymore of his half assed apologies. Tell him that if he cared at all he would stop stabbing me in the back."

I walked away as fast as possible, not caring that I just created a scene in front of a good portion of the student population. Then stopping and turning around I walked back to my younger sister. I grabbed her hand and placed my car keys in her palm. I figured I'd rather walk home than drive Izzy and Jace home. Afterwards I turned back the way I came leaving a stunned Isabelle in my wake. I stopped again when I reached a "fork in the road." One hallway led to room 112, and the other led to the back parking lot. I fished my cell phone out of my pocket, with my hand not holding my book, to look at the time. I only had three more minutes until class started but decided a cigarette took precedence over an avoided tardy. Without a second thought I turned right and out to the parking lot, not thinking twice about my decision.

I dropped my book on the pavement roughly and I leaned against the brick wall and lit a cigarette. My lip burned slightly as the foreign object pressed against my cut. Leaning my head back as I looked up at the clouds I thought about what happened in the hallway. Thinking more I really regretted taking my anger out on Izzy. She didn't do anything, but then again neither does Jace and that's what I hate most about him. He cares what people think of him so much he can't even stand up for his gay brother. Throwing my cigarette across the lot in anger I slid down the wall of the building until I was sitting on the hard ground. I rubbed at my temples in frustration as all of my conflicting emotions jumbled together. I tried to organize them but gave up when I started to get a headache. Instead I opted for my usual strategy, pushing them all aside and accepting the numbness that goes along with it.

**And there's chapter three! I'm sorry for it being so short but I feel like it's been a long time since I've updated and my midterm exams are coming up so I probably won't be able to update again for another two weeks. Of course I could update again sometime this weekend ,but it would be another short chapter. Soooo, what would you guys prefer, a longer wait with a longer chapter, or a shorter wait with a shorter chapter. Just let me know what you like better, majority rules ;) Also the one thing I have trouble with for this story is deciding whose point of view to use. Chapter four will be in Magnus' point of view, but what other point of views do you want? Well that's all, so hoped you enjoyed it. Talk to you later alligators. **

**P.S Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you were all really sweet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus

Following Mrs. Blackthorn's instructions I took the seat next to this Alec kid that was currently retrieving his psychology textbook. I rested my chin on my palm as more kids pooled into the classroom. I ignored the curious stares as I peered out the window. Before I knew it the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Alec still wasn't here and I'm pretty sure that it doesn't take more than seven minutes to grab a textbook from your locker.

Looking back up at the front of the classroom I noticed the teacher eyeballing the missing boy's desk frustratingly. I felt the same way, considering I didn't have my own textbook yet.

Just as Mrs. Blackthorn walked towards the front of the classroom to start class, her phone rang. She sighed loudly, receiving a few snickers from kids sitting in the front. She picked up the phone quickly and that's when the talking started. All the other kids turned in their seats to talk to their friends sitting close by. I just looked towards the door, hoping the blue eyed boy wonder would walk through it. Mostly because I just wanted an excuse to talk to him. I had seen the obvious blush on his cheeks as he noticed me staring at him. I had a suspicion that we played for the same team when it came to relationships.

I was beginning to think that Alec had skipped this class altogether, but looking to my left I noticed his bag still sitting on his chair. I saw movement from the corner of my eye. Whipping my head around I see the blue eyed boy that won't erase himself from my thoughts. Textbook in hand he cautiously made his way into the classroom. Unfortunately for him the teacher's phone conversation ended just as he walked through the door. She turned around and Alec stopped mid stride. A few students in the opposite corner laughed loudly at him. He glared briefly, "Well Alec it's nice of you to finally join us." Mrs. Blackthorn sounded pissed and I felt kind of bad for him. He just nodded his head nonchalantly and started walking towards his seat. He sat down slowly but gracefully, if it were me I would have tripped over my own legs. He set his book on his desk and looked over at me. I stared back into his blue eyes expectantly hoping he still planed on sharing his book. He sighed loudly and as quietly as possible scooted his desk closer to my own. The smell of smoke and coffee overwhelmed my nostrils as he leaned towards me to set the book between us. On most people this would be the most unappealing smell in the world but on him it was kind of sexy.

He put all of weight on his forearm as he leaned forward oblivious to my intense staring. His black hair was hanging down in his face, covering his beautiful blue eyes that seemed to have no defined shade. I tried to think of the perfect song that would be playing right now if my life were a movie. I zoned out the rest of class. I was too distracted by Alec to concentrate on the lesson anyway. When the bell finally did ring I was startled and jumped in my seat. Alec looked over at me smirking, closing the book and moving his desk to its original spot quickly. I looked up at him as he slipped his black JanSport backpack onto his shoulder. "Thanks," He looked at me confused as I put my own bag on my shoulder. I laughed quietly at his cute expression. I tilted my head to the side and said, "For sharing your book with me." Realization crossed over his features and he smiled.

It was a small smile, but I was happy that I could trigger that reaction from him. "Well it didn't look like you really needed it, considering you didn't look down at it once, but I'll accept your gratitude." His voice was masculine but slightly hesitant.

I smiled widely as we both walked out of the classroom. "See you tomorrow Alexander." He frowned slightly, "its Alec."

I smiled at him mischievously, "But Alexander sounds so much better." I mentally high fived myself as he blushed and walked away into the crowded hallways. I walked out a second later and found Camille leaning up against the wall texting. She looked up as I approached and smiled sweetly. "So, make any new friends Maggie?"

"Well a rather adorable young man caught my eye but other than that no one." She laughed, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Who was it, if you don't mind me asking." I looked up, trying to remember if I had heard Alec's last name. I hadn't. "All I really know about him is that is name is Alexander."

Camille's squeaky voice sounded next to me a second later, "Well what does he look like?" I tapped my chin in thought as I tried to think of the best possible way to describe him. I decided to go as simple as possible. "He has black hair and blue eyes."

Camille looked up from her phone surprised. "Did you actually talk to him?" I nodded my face blank. "Did he talk to you?" I nodded once more this time confusion showing on my face. "Sorry, it's just that Alexander Lightwood mostly keeps to himself, he's what I call a first degree loner. Not to say he isn't delicious looking, because he is, it's just Sebastian doesn't like him so most people keep their distance." Camille kicked off the wall and started walking. I stood there a moment thinking. Alec certainly did have that loner vibe. I looked up and ran to catch up to Camille, my shoulder knocked into somebody and I yelled a quick sorry as I slowed down next to Camille's bouncy curls.

"Who is Sebastian?" Her green eyes (**A/N I don't remember if her eyes were green or blue.**) looked into my own as we continued walking. "He's like the alpha dog around here. If he says something is cool it's cool and if he says someone is a loser…" She trailed off and I finished, "Than everyone ignores them, like Alec." She nodded her head.

"What's really sad is Alec's brother Jace is best friends with Sebastian." She looked down at the tiled floor sadly. "Even at the cost of popularity I don't think I would be able to treat my sibling like trash." Our moods were considerably somber now. "Anyways, I'll tell you more about our corrupted high school society at lunch. What class do you have next?" I pulled my schedule out of my back pocket, unfolded it and handed it to her. She laughed at my reluctance to decipher the confusing piece of paper. "You have Trigonometry next." I groaned loudly as we walked towards my next class.

**Sorry it's been so horribly long since I last updated. I've been studying for this gigantic test called the ACT. Also I didn't feel guilty enough to update because no one reviewed. ( hint, hint ;) Just kidding I hate reviewing other stories too. Just keep in mind if you don't like something in my story I can't change it if you don't tell me. I'll try to update again as soon as possible. I hope you liked it, talk to you later alligators. **


End file.
